Will you be mine?
by Winsey
Summary: Valentines Fic


Tittle: Will you be mine?  
By: Winsey  
Email: N1ghtsh8@aol.com  
Feedback: Yes please it would be a great Valentines  
Spoiler: Please none.  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own them. Doesn't that suck!!  
Summary: D'uh it's a Valentines Fic  
Dedicated to Tia without your encouragement I would not be able to write this. Thanks for being my friend. Listening to me ramble on and on through those long phone conversation. This is for you.  
  
  
February 2, 2001  
Winter was being thawed out by the warm sun that was bursting through the heavy gray clouds. Valentines was fast approaching and it seems as though everyone was falling in love. Couples strode hand in hand, kissing and holding each other around every corner.  
  
"Ugh isn't this sickening?" Hamilton gestured  
  
"What is?" Jake questioned  
  
"C'mon all these people falling in love."  
  
"So you don't believe in love Hamilton?"  
  
"Jake you should be the last to ask that question. You know I love you..."  
  
"Yeah and it bothers you that you can't hold my hand or kiss me in public right? I know how hard it is for you Hamilton. I wish I never came."  
  
"Don't you dare Jacqueline Pratt, start. I never ever will regret that. It's just these people think they're in love. Let me tell you Jake. Our love can put them all to shame. The sacrifice, our secret moments, stolen from cupid himself. What we have is real. Everyone else is just jealous of what we have."  
  
This brought out Jake's beautiful smile, her heart warming to Hamiltons affectionate words. "Hamilton....."  
  
He brought his finger up to her soft lips silencing her. "I know Jake, it's exactly how I feel. We better get to class." Jake nodded.  
  
Hamilton and Jake silently continued to class. Hamilton smiling to himself, thinking, "My girlfriend, MY girlfriend always thinking for me, about me. What a strain this masquerade it must be on her. And she's doing this NOW for me not for her mother. I can't believe it. I can't believe that one human being can love me so much. And she's always worrying. You know I should do something for her, something that will just take her mind off of everything I should.....oh I got it. She's going to love it." He broke out in a bright smile.  
  
"What are you smiling at Hamilton?"  
  
"Oh nothing." His smile growing wider.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I can count on you guys?" Hamilton asked the group around him  
  
Scout, Will, and Bella nodded in unison.  
  
"Wow lucky girl, to have you Hamilton. I'm envious." Bella stated  
  
All the guys gave Hamilton an "now see what you've done look."  
"Look I just want Jake to be blissfully happy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
February 6, 2001  
8:30 PM  
  
"Ugh it was a pain Hamilton but we managed to put everything together." Will answered over the phone.  
  
Scout took the cell from Will, "Yeah and we're going to keep a look out for you, but we shouldn't run into any problems."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Don't thank us yet Hamilton, Bella still needs to get Jake here. And Jake's not a stupid girl. Let's hope Bella's explication works."  
  
Meanwhile at the gas station  
  
"Bella it's girls night out why do you we even need to leave to have fun? Let's just get a sappy movie some chocolate and ice cream and spend a no brainier evening!"  
  
"Jake I (pause) I got this reservation at this fancy restaurant and I want to go! None of these guys would take me. And I haven't played dress up for such a long time."  
  
"Bella fancy restaurants aren't all that. Besides I've been to so many with my mom trust me they aren't that great."  
  
"Well Jake, you might have been to many. But I've been here my whole life. And there's nothing fancy about this town. So when they finally open this great restaurant none of these guys want to go with me. And so I thought hey my only girlfriend Jake might? Since she's lived in the city all her life and her mom's a famous actress she'll know how to act, what to order...  
  
Jake held up her hand to stop Bella from rambling on. "Ok, Bella I get it. I'll go with you but I can't not tonight."  
  
Bella looked at Jake, "Why not tonight Jake?"  
  
"Bella I have nothing to wear?" Jake laughed  
  
"Oh that can be easily fixed Jake." Bella went over to pretend to rummage through her closet. She drew out a cobalt blue dress. With straps that hanged off the shoulders and dangling crystal flowers from, while small beads forming little white flowers sewn at the edge of the ballroom dress and up the bodice. Oh Bella this is beautiful! Where did you get this?"  
  
"Oh umm.... I was holding it for a friend and well I'm sure she won't mind if you borrow it!"  
  
"Oh Bella it's beautiful," as she took the dress from Bella, "you know you should wear it!"  
  
"Oh no Jake," Bella stuttered, "it won't fit me, I mean it was made for you, I mean it practically looks as though it was made for you. I...just try it on Jake ok?" Bella turned abruptly and left the room.  
  
Jake stared at Bella's retreating back, "huh that was weird" as Jake turned to the mirror holding the dress up.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Are you ready Jake?" Bella asked as she opened the door.  
  
Jake turned around to Bella. "Wow Jake!? " Bella was amazed at the transformation. "I mean you look good as a boy, and as a girl I'm jealous."  
  
"Bella you don't look bad either, heck all the rest of the boys at well this school and my last couple of schools would just have died to get a date with you."  
  
"Oh Jake please, you're beautiful."  
  
"Bella problem."  
  
"What Jake?"  
  
"Shoes?" Jake pointed to her bare feet.  
  
"D'uh I'm sorry Jake, let me...yes here they are."  
Bella pulled a box from under her bed, again the shoes were the same cobalt blue instead thousands and thousands crystal beads hanging by a delicate looking chain intricately woven to form a sandal, it had a slight heal that looked like glass and it laced up the calves showing off her legs.  
  
Jake laughed as she finished putting them on.  
  
"What's so funny Jake?"  
  
"Bella these are gorgeous shoes, but whose going to see them under this dress."  
  
"Oh I think as long as you have them on they'll make you feel beautiful."  
  
Jake got up from Bellas bed looking in the mirror, "Wow"  
  
'What, Jake you didn't believe me when I said it?" Bella laughed.  
  
"I... you know this is so weird your friend's stuff just happens to fit me even the shoes." Jake eyed Bella waiting for an explanation  
  
Bella eyes widened, "oh shit, I forgot about THAT, " as she scolded herself, "Oh Jake look at the time we have to get going, we're late for our reservation." Bella grabbed Jake and ran for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hamilton was pacing nervously, "where are they?" his cell rang and grabbing it for an answer.  
  
"Hey Hamilton! Get ready." Scout said a little breathless and hanged up.  
  
Bella pulled the car into a little secluded spot in the forest.  
  
"Bella what's going on?"  
  
"Oh we're here at the restaurant."  
  
"Here out in the middle of no where? What's going on Bella?" Will came to Jake's side of the car opening it, holding his hand out to escort Jake out. "Will? Scout? What's going on here?"   
  
"May I say Jake you look beautiful." Will smiled  
  
Jake blushed profusely, "I ... thank you Will."  
  
"Jake?" Scout questioned, "OH my god, I mean...WOW. Oh gees. You look...."  
  
"Thank you scout." Jake smiled  
  
"Scout!! Help her into the boat." Bella directed  
  
"Bella you still haven't answered my...."  
  
"Jake babe, don't worry just have fun." Bella gave her friend a hug and waved goodbye from the shore.  
  
Will was paddling Jake out to the middle of the lake. The mist floating right above. The boat cleared a path through the light fog when it suddenly dispersed showing a path of hundreds of floating candles. . Then the moon came out from its hiding place. Lighting up the entire world. She could barely make out a figure, but she knew who it was.   
  
Hamilton could see the boat coming. "She's coming! God Will paddle faster! No I should calm down, breathe Hamilton, breath tonight you are charming, loving, attentive everything that Jacqueline needs."  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes, Jake?"  
  
"I want to thank you."  
  
"oh no need Jake," Will interrupted, "believe it or not, Hamilton planned this all out, he got the candles the flowers."  
  
"Flowers?" And for the first time Jake noticed the water lilies floating in the lake along side the candles. "Wow" as Jake draped her hand over board to capture one of the floating flowers. "He did all this Will?"  
  
Will smiled at Jake and nodded.  
  
"Well I don't mean to sound ungrateful Will, but would you hurry it up? I need to get to my boy!" Jake laughed.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Will replied as he began to paddle at a faster beat.  
  
The tiny vessel finally reached its destination. Hamilton reached out to help Jake onto the floating platform. Jake turned to wave goodbye to Will. Jake turned back to survey the setting. More candles in fact it covered every inch of the small platform. There were so many flowers, scattered every where it's delicate fragrance clinging to the night air. In the center of all this was a small table just enough for two. Jake turned to Hamilton clad in a well-fitted black suit matched with a cobalt blue metallic tie. He handed her a bouquet of flowers. She took a look at the purple flowers.  
  
"What are theses Hamilton?"  
  
"Those are "forget me nots" I thought anyone can give a rose and I'm sure you are so sick of receiving roses, I wanted to get you something different."  
  
"Hamilton this, all of this is just amazing and you did this behind my back?"  
  
Hamilton laughed, "it wasn't easy Jake but, yes."  
Hamilton drew Jake in for a kiss.  
  
"Are you hungry Jake?"  
  
"Famished, what you're going to feed me too?"  
  
"We can't let you leave hungry?" as Hamilton pulled out Jake's chair for her.  
  
"Thank you." Jake replied warmly  
  
"Sparkling apple cider?" Hamilton asked  
  
"Oh yes please."  
  
They both settled in for a long dinner, under the bright moon. The waves lapped up against the platform swaying the couple to its rhythm. Hamilton reached across the table to Jake holding her hand. Jake looked up from their entwined fingers into Hamilton's sea blue eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"Jake it's always been more than words with you."  
  
"And you couldn't have save all of this for Valentines?"  
  
"Jake I'd like to tell you what I think of Valentines, It's a stupid holiday commercialized by the greeting card companies who want to take advantage of people in love.  
  
"I'm shocked Hamilton, then why all of this?'  
  
"Jake let me finish, I refuse to let these big companies tell me when to celebrate my love for you. I spend every moment of my life loving you. That's why I planned the dinner for today, just to let you know that at any moment at any point of your day for the rest of your life we can and will celebrate our love for each other. Not just one day out of the year when the truth is I love you every day."  
  
"Hamilton" Jake whispered against the wind  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Hamilton got up from his seat inviting her into his embrace.  
  
"With what music?" Jake questioned  
  
"We don't need music Jake. All we need is two hearts beating as one."  
  
Hamilton drew Jake into his inviting arms to his warm body. Jake slowly inhaled setting her head on his shoulders. She could smell a hint of cologne and feel the beating of his heart. She drew her head back to stare into his eyes and softly laughed.  
  
"What's so funny Jake?"  
  
"It's just if I haven't dressed as a boy I would have never met you."  
  
"No Jake we would have eventually met each other but not this early in our lives."  
  
"Don't tell me you believe that our lives are already pre-determined."  
  
"Not really, but with you Jake? I know we were meant to be."  
  
Jake leaned her body closer to Hamilton, "And what about the rest?"  
  
Hamilton began scattering kisses across her face, "the rest is up to us."  
Finally drawing her in for a blazing kiss.  
  
Hamilton draped his coat over Jakes shoulders as she lay her head upon his shoulders. Together they watched the sun rise on their lives.  
  
February 7, 2001  
(Jake's room)  
7:00am  
  
ring ring  
"Hello?" Jake grumbled  
  
"Jacqueline darling?"   
  
"Mother?" Jake sat up in bed surprised to receive a call from the busy actress  
  
"Yes darling, I don't have much time but I'm sending you a ticket for Paris. You know to make up for the lack of time we spent together during Christmas. So please come and we'll have fun. Don't forget to have your teachers give you the homework that you'll miss ok? I'll talk to you later."  
  
"But mom...." Jake was left with the dial tone ringing in her ear, "oh mom how can you just except me to drop everything and just take off. UGH!" Jake screamed as she beat her pillow "and I wanted to surprise him too!" Jake began to cry in frustration.  
  
Knock (pause) Knock Knock  
  
Jake scrambled out her bed to open the door for Hamilton.  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty." Hamilton joked and started to lean in for a kiss when he noticed her emerald eyes overflowing with tears. "Jake? What's wrong?" A concerned Hamilton pulled Jake into his arms.  
  
"Ugh, Hamilton everything!" Jake began again sobbing, "She just called me up and expected me to just drop everything to be with her, she just ruined..." Jake paused realizing that she was going to give away Hamilton's surprise.   
  
Luckily he didn't continue her sentence when he asked, " when you mean she, you must mean your mom right?"  
  
Jake nodded his fingers came up to brush her tears away and tilting her face up to his.   
"Jake it can't be all that bad, you get to spend more time with her. That's what you always wanted."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what Jake? Don't worry about me. I won't miss you...."  
  
"Hey!" Jake punched Hamilton  
  
"Let me finish, I won't miss you much. But my heart will ache every moment. I won't be able to eat or sleep without having you close. Jacqueline by the time you get home I shall be dead from heart break." Hamilton dramatically finishes  
  
Jake manages to stop crying. Only to laugh at his silliness. "oh Hamilton I wish you can come with me."  
  
"Come here, " as he crooked a finger to her, " where are you going?"  
  
Jake wrapped herself around Hamilton, "Only the most romantic place in the world, and I without my boyfriend."  
  
"Where Jake?"  
  
"Paris"  
  
"Have you ever been there?" Hamilton asked  
  
"Yes but this time it's different."  
  
"And why is it different babe?"  
  
"Because this time I have someone I want to share it with." Jake replied staring deeply into him  
  
"Oh baby," as Hamilton kissed her forehead, "I'm there with you." He lifted her hand to his heart. "Always"  
  
ring ring  
  
"ok whose cell is that?" Jake asked as she searched for hers  
  
"ugh must be mine." Hamilton rummaged through his backpack  
  
"When did you get one."  
  
"When my parents realized that I'm never home.' Hamilton replied.  
  
"Hmm I wonder why." Jake smiled as she began to nuzzle his neck  
  
"Jake! Hello?" Hamilton answered, "yeah ok, now? But dad class is about to start. Alright I'll be there in a moment."  
  
"what was that about?"  
  
"My dad wants me in his office." Hamilton stated  
  
"This early in the morning? Do you know what it's about?" Jake asked with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jake. He probably wants me to show some potential student around."  
  
"But this early in the morning?"  
  
"Jake, don't worry." Hamilton to managed to kiss the worry from her. "Just go to class and I'll see you there."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Hey" as his thumb and index finger grasped her chin dragging her eyes from the floor.  
"Smile for me Jake. Let me see that beautiful smile." Jake laughed. "There's my beautiful girlfriend. I'll see ya later, and don't be late for class." As he made his way to the door. His hand was turning the doorknob when he turned back around. "oh almost forgot."  
  
"What?"   
  
"This" Hamilton kissed Jake pulled back and smiled, "I love you Jacqueline." With that Hamilton ran off. Like George Porgy who kissed the girls. Hamilton laughed as he ran down the hallway dodging the just woken up students of Rawley.  
  
Jake ran her fingers over the lingering warm kiss that Hamilton left her. Her lips gradually turned into a smile as she began to dress for class.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
knock knock  
  
"Yes Hamilton come in. What took you so long?" the dean asked.  
  
"Ah I was cornered in a conversation with some of the students. Is something wrong?" Hamilton asked when notching his mother was also in the room.  
  
"Oh Hamilton, " Kate handed him a letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Hamilton Flemming  
  
We would first like to thank you for sending in your portfolio and also congratulate you. The panel has decided to select you amongst many entries to be feathered as a young up and coming photographer and artist. So if you my join us for an all expense paid trip to Paris for an opening on February 17, 2001 at the D'orsey. Please contact us as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely Yours  
Jules Andre Dorrad  
  
"Wow, Oh my god. They want to feature me?" Hamilton was in disbelief  
  
"Yes I know honey. OH this is wonderful."  
  
"Unfortunately son, none us can go with you." Said the dean  
  
"So I can't go?" Hamilton looked up from the letter  
  
"Steve? I'm sure I can or maybe even you can..." Steve interrupted Kate  
  
"Kate we really can't afford to."  
  
"Wait Mom? Dad? Jake's going to meet his mom is Paris I'm sure it'll be fine if she chaperons."  
  
"Jake's going to Paris? When did you find this out?" Kate asked Hamilton.  
  
"Oh just right now that's why I was late to see you."  
  
"So Hamilton, you're sure Jake's mom is going to be there." Steve questioned  
  
"Oh yes Jake's mom is going to be there."  
  
"Hmm, well I still will need to talk to her about it. As long as I get confirmation from here that's it'll be ok, then I don't see why you can't go especially since it is a trip to Paris." Steve finished  
  
"Yay! Thanks dad! Thanks mom!" Hamilton took off hoping to catch Jake still in her room to break the good news to. "No, I think she'll be in class now."  
  
Hamilton ran toward class, making it in time for roll call. He slid into his sit next to Jake's. His eyes caught Jake's as he broke out into a smile.  
  
"What are you smiling at Flemming? You look as though you swallowed a canary?"  
  
Hamilton leaned into Jake's side, "Oh I know something you don't." Was the cryptic remark he left for Jake. As he spent the rest of the class period sending Jake knowing glances. After a grueling hour of Finn's rambling class was over. The students filtered out of the classroom leaving Jake and Hamilton still packing up their books.  
  
"So Flemming what's up your pants? You couldn't even sit still in class today."  
  
"Jake not here let's go some where private."  
  
"Ok" as a bewildered Jake followed Hamilton out the room.  
  
Jake followed Hamilton on a path toward the lake. "Hamilton it's cold out here."  
  
"Jake guess what?" Hamilton smiled  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know the whole, I wish you were going to Paris with me?"  
  
"Yeah" (pause) Jake's eyes widened, "No you're going, Oh my god! You're going! Hamilton how?"  
  
"Well Jake they want to feature me as an and I quote "a young and up coming photographer!"  
  
"NO way! Wow Hamilton I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Oh god I forgot Jake! My dad need to speak with your mom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He needs to know that your mom will basically chaperoning us, I mean me."  
  
"Oh ok no biggie, that can be done."  
  
"How Jake?"  
  
"I think it's my turn to say don't worry about it Hamilton. So when is this gallery debut?"  
  
"It's going to be on February 17."  
  
"Oh wow, Hamilton a whole week just you and me. Free to be ourselves."  
  
Hamiltons fingers caressed her hand holding it tight, "I know."  
  
Ring ring ring  
  
"Who can that be?" Hamilton asked  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you, the phone number I left with the school is my cell number, you know in case they would ever need to phone my mom."  
  
"Oh wow my girlfriend! She thinks of everthing."  
  
"Hey everything has to be fool proof. Now Hamilton quiet ok? I need to get into the sprit of Monica Pratt. Hello?" Jake pitched her voice a little higher and spoke with a diva flair, "Yes this is Monica, Oh! Did Jake do something wrong? I'm always warning him to stay out of trouble. Oh no it isn't that? Really? Uh-huh, oh you want to know if it's ok if Hamilton comes along. But of course if will be all right in fact if you'll let me I'll arrange for the hotel and tickets so Jake and Hamilton may share a plane together. (pause) But of course I understand Dean Flemming I will take good care of him. Not to worry. Alright bye bye."  
  
"Wow Jake you do a great Monica impression. You sure you don't want to be an actress?"  
  
"Not in a million years. Oh! We're late to class!  
  
"Wait what about your mom."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that."  
  
  
February 10, 2001  
  
"Now boys be good!" Kate said to both Jake and Hamilton  
  
"We will mom. Don't worry about us because Jake's mom will be watching us every moment." Hamilton said to sedate his mom.  
  
"Oh I know but I will still worry that's what mom's do."  
  
"Yeah Mrs. Flemming don't worry about a thing my mom's handled everything.."  
  
"Oh Thank you Jake." Kate hugged Jake, " Now don't get into trouble."  
  
And over the intercom, "Now boarding for flight 615 for nonstop to Pairs first class please."  
  
"Oh mom that's us." Hamilton got up grabbing his bag and quickly kissing his mother,  
"I'll call you when we get there."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Flemming."  
  
"Bye Jake, bye Hamilton." Kate waved goodbye from the gate  
  
Hamilton turned to wave goodbye to his mother. Smiling he turned back to Jake  
"Wow Jake how'd you get a first class ticket for me?"  
  
Jake just turned and smiled at Hamilton.  
  
"Oh no you didn't you hacked in?" Hamiltons eyes widened.  
  
"Ham not that loud!" Jake hissed  
  
The stewardess came and greeted the boys, "hello yes your seat is over by A1 and A2."   
  
"Oh and were is the restroom?" Jake asked  
  
"The lavatories are just up here." The stewardess pointed out.  
  
"Umm Hamilton why don't you go and get settled in I need to go to the bathroom." Jake said as she handed him one of the bigger bags taking her backpack with her.  
  
"Already? Why do you need your backpack?" Hamilton whined  
  
"Hamilton just take this bag stow it in the overhead bin and Ill be back in a sec." Ordered Jake.  
  
Hamilton made his way toward his seat and Jake made her way to the lavatory. She quickly changed into a sleeveless, straight cut with a slight split up the sides red dress and a pair of black knee high boats. The silt showed off her shoes perfectly. She looked in the mirror again making sure everything looked all right before she left the cramped room. Jake made her way toward Hamilton who took the window seat for himself. As the stewardess and Hamilton did a double take of Jake. Hamilton was delighted that Jake was able to be a girl on the trip and did she look good.  
  
"Jake did you see the look on the stewardess?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh she was just so shocked, cuz you came on board as a boy."  
  
Jake laughed, "Well settle in for a long flight Hamilton for looks and stares."  
  
Hamilton held her hand in his, "Well at least I'll have you to spend it with." As he brought her hand up to his lips for a gentle caress.  
  
February 12, 2001  
  
"Please fasten you seat belts. We will be flying over Paris in about 15 minutes and averring at the airport in 20 minutes. The local time is 8:25 am and the weather is a balmy 68 degrees with a slight overcast. We hope you have enjoyed your trip and Thank You for flying Virgin airlines."  
  
"Hamilton wake up." Jake shook Hamilton awake, "Good morning sleepy." Jake leaned in for a kiss. Hamilton quickly woke to find Jake kissing him.   
  
He smiled as she pulled back, "Wow I liked that."  
  
"Hmm really? Oh Hamilton look!"  
  
Hamilton turned toward the window. To find that they where flying over the Eiffel Tower. "Oh wow baby."   
  
Jake was studying Hamilton closely. "Is there something on my face Jake?"  
  
"No." She held him tighter to her, "It's just I get to share all of this with you. I get to make new memories with you."  
  
Hamilton smiled at this. More time with Jake more memories. "I know."  
  
Jake and Hamilton were making their way through customs. "So do you think your mom will be here?"  
  
"My mom?" Jake tilts her head toward Hamilton, "Nah I don't think so she's probably busy with something or another."  
  
"Jacqueline! Jacqueline! Over here!" Monica waved.  
  
"Oh because she's here." Hamilton said  
  
"Mom? Why are you, how did you..." Jake stammered.  
  
"Oh honey of course I would come and pick you up. Why wouldn't I? What kind of mom would I be?"  
  
"So they canceled the movie?" Jake asked  
  
"No let's just say the leading man is sick. So I'm going to spend every moment with you. Darling isn't that great! Oh hi Hamilton!"  
  
Jake eyes grew in surprise. "Hi Mrs. Pratt." Hamilton answered  
  
"Oh no Mrs. Pratt, just Monica will do." As she threw her other arm over Hamilton shoulder with one draped over Jake. "We're going to have fun. So Hamilton why are you here?"  
  
"Well Mrs. I mean Monica remember I sent you my portfolio of some pictures. Jake didn't tell you?"  
  
"Oh yes, yes oh so you're the young and up coming photographer this town has been buzzing about, impressive."  
  
A short while later sitting at a café near the Notre Dame the trio was having brunch.  
  
"So what do you guys what to do first? We can do the tourist thing and see the Eiffel Tower or we can go shopping. Oh yes Jake you do need some new clothes right?"  
  
"Oh no mom I don't really need anything."  
  
Hamilton smiled, "oh it'll be fun though Jake." Imagining Jake in some designer's clothes.  
  
"Hamilton!" Jake said with a blush.  
  
Monica noticed the heated exchange. She setted the cup down with a slight clink, "So are you both dating exclusively now?"  
  
Hamilton choked on his coffee, quickly dabbing it away with a napkin, "what?"  
  
Jake just sat there and glared at her mother. "Mother?"  
  
"Well you both sound scandalized. So I assume it's a yes."  
  
The table fell silent neither wanting to confirm nor deny.   
  
Monica broke the silence first, "Well Jacqueline why don't we do a little shopping and see some sights. I'm sure your boyfriend would love to see you model some of the latest fashion." Monica teased.  
  
"oh I forgot I have to be at the D'orsey around two this afternoon." Said Hamilton.  
  
Monica glanced at the watch, "well it's just 11 now why don't we do some shopping first and we'll drop you off."  
  
"Thanks Monica."  
  
"Ugh is this a conspiracy or something? Both of you are working against me!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
"No honey I just want to spend money on you is that so bad?"  
  
"Yeah Jake, and I want to see you a pretty dress."  
  
"Ugh! " Jake screamed as they walked ahead of them toward the limo  
  
"Right so the first stop, Gucci and you know what Hamilton we need to get you something nice especially for the opening."  
  
"Oh no Monica I can't afford it."  
  
"Oh please Hamilton who says you need to pay? You are of course an up and coming artist. You just need to work it in And I want to thank you too."  
  
"Thank me? Why?" Hamilton was puzzled by this statement.  
  
"Hamilton I've never seen my daughter so happy before, so full of life not ever since her father... well let's not talk about the past. Just thank you Hamilton."  
  
"Hey slow pokes hurry up." Jake called from the limo.  
  
"Well let's not keep Jacqueline waiting."  
  
It was a blitz krieg through the stores. As Jacqueline molded a very short dress that was completely back-less. Hamilton was enjoying this way to much, his girlfriend totally looking like the supermodel. "Hamilton! Stop staring."  
  
"I can't Jake. How can you ask me to take my eyes off of you. It's like asking me to not to breathe."  
  
"Oh you're impossible." Jake turned back to the dressing room.  
  
Jake emerged later in a pink ball gown.  
  
Hamilton looked up from his magazine as Monica was going thought the scarves.  
  
"Oh I don't think pick is your color." Monica said.  
  
"No it isn't, " Hamilton agreed with Monica, "but I believe blue would look beautiful on you." Hamilton reminded her of that wonderful night. Jake began to blush profusely. Hamilton just sat and laughed.  
  
Monica glanced down at her watch again, "Oh Hamilton you better get going."  
  
Hamilton got up to leave but turned back to Jake. Grasping both hands he kissed her. "you look great in anything. I'll see ya later."  
  
Jake stood and waved goodbye to Hamilton. Sighing and wishing she could be with him every moment of the day."  
  
"Oh cheer up honey, it's not like he's going to war and you'll never see him. Now why don't you go and try on that dress."  
  
Hamilton arrived late at the hotel. He was held up with some interviews and there was suppose to be more tomorrow. How was he going to break this news to Jake?   
  
Jake was waiting up for Hamilton it's midnight? "where is he?"  
  
Knock knock  
  
Jake rushed to the door, to find Hamilton standing there. "Hamilton where have you been?"  
  
"There was just so many interviews and there's suppose to be more tomorrow too! I'm sorry Jake and I wanted to spend the time with you."  
  
"It's ok Hamilton I was just so worried about you."  
  
Jake led Hamilton into the room.  
  
"So I guess spending time with you tomorrow will be out of the question?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Jake. This sucks!" Hamilton laid down on Jake's bed. Jake curled up besides him.  
  
"It's ok Hamilton, think of the exposure this is for you. Isn't this dream to become a photographer? You can't let this go! You have to enjoy it."  
  
"Ok I must admit this is great. It's like all my dreams are coming true. I'm being recognized as a talented photographer, and I, I mean we found each other. I can live with just having you for the rest of my life but with this? It's like icing on the cake."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're happy." Jake hugged Hamilton close to her.  
  
"Jake can I just sleep in here tonight?"   
  
"Hamilton you have your own room."  
  
"I promise I won't try anything.."  
  
"Hamilton!"  
  
"Oh please Jake." He pleaded with his puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
Both just ended up talking the night away in each others arms. Finally falling asleep around 4 in the morning.  
  
February 13, 2001  
  
Jake and Monica were having a late breakfast.  
  
"So where's Hamilton?"  
  
"Oh he has some more interviews to do. Looks like I won't be spending anytime with him."  
  
"Oh cheer up honey. What do you say we take a nice little walk through Paris, indulge in some pastries. I have reservations for your favorite restaurant."  
  
'Ok let's do it."  
  
The day ran by smoothly until Monica got that phone call. "Hold on one sec honey." As she turned to her cell phone, "uh-huh ok now? Ok I'll be there. Jacqueline? I'm sorry they just called me."  
  
"Yeah I know mom it's ok you they probably were able to do the filming right?" Jake said.  
  
"Yes, thanks for understanding Jacqueline." Monica leaned in to hug Jake, "I just wish I had more time with you, but seeing how happy you are with Hamilton. I know I don't have to worry. Would you like me to drop you off anywhere?"  
  
"Just drop me off at the hotel."  
  
Monica waved goodbye to Jacqueline and turned to dial Hamilton cell number." Hello Hamilton? Yes I was called back onto the set, and well Jacqueline's all alone right now. So if you can finish up there and come back as soon as possible. I happened to have reservations at her favorite restaurant here." Monica pauses to listen to Hamilton. "they what?" Let me talk to them, as she fires off in rapid French.   
  
Hamilton watched the Mr. Dorrad listen intently on the phone to what Mrs. Pratt had to say. When he handed the phone back to Hamilton, "Why didn't you say you had your girlfriend with you? I want you to leave early I'll handle everything ok? "   
  
Hamilton took the cell phone back and watched his retreating back. "Wow what ever you said to him worked Monica. Yeah I'll be back in time.  
  
8:00 PM  
  
ring ring  
  
Jacqueline picks up her cell, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey boy."  
  
"Hamilton where are you?"  
  
"Shhh Jake. I want you to listen to me. I want you to put on your prettiest dress and come downstairs." Click Hamilton hanged up on a surprised Jake.  
  
Jake's heart leaped he's here? Waiting for her! I have to find a dress as she pauses to look in her closet. She knew which one to wear.  
  
Hamilton sat in the lobby of the Hotel. Staring at the marble floor taking a look at his watch again. "ugh where is she? It's been half an hour." He stood up to pace the lobby back and forth when his gut feeling told him to turn around. He found his beautiful girlfriend descending the grand stairway in the blue gown that he had made for her.  
  
Holding the banister tight she slowly made her way down the stairs in a grand entrance. When she saw him. Standing there, the world just seemed to stop in that moment. As they both held their breaths. He ran toward her with open arms. Jake laughed us he twirled her around once Finally letting her down with a kiss  
  
"Jake you look absolutely..." Hamilton was interrupted with a loud applause when they both finally realized they had an audience. The hotel staff and visitors all stopped to witness this affectionate display. Both a little surprised by this they waved goodbye to their audience.  
  
The limo took them to the restaurant driving through the streets of Paris. Everyone seemed to have someone. Jake looked over at Hamilton and smiled.   
  
"What are you smiling at Jake?"  
  
"Oh that I have you."  
  
Hamilton smiled at this. When the limo stopped in front of the Eiffel Tower. "Why are we here Jake?"  
  
"My mom made reservations here."  
  
"There's a restaurant in the Eiffel tower?"  
  
"oh yes." They took the elevator up to the restaurant and were being seated by the waiter. Hamilton turned toward the window. The city was lit up in lights from the streetlights to the moon and the stars. It was a gorgeous panoramic view of the entire city and he was able to share it with Jake. When he realized he knew what he wanted to give to her as a thank you.   
  
Hamilton hurried dinner along, letting the waiter order for both for of them. Over the course of desert. "Jake I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Really so do I."  
  
Hamilton was shocked, "Another? "  
  
"Yep," she nodded and reached for a package that he never noticed.  
  
It was wrapped plainly in a brown paper wrapping. He undid the paper and flipped through the book of old pictures when it dawned on him of who they were. "These are of you?"  
  
Jake nodded, "I wanted to share with you everything in my life, a bit morbid even the pain. And to know who I am is no the child also."   
  
"Jake, please don't cry, " he reached over to hold her hand, "let's not talk about the past when we have the future to look forward to. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Where are we going?' Jake asked.  
  
"Well it's my turn to surprise you now." Hamilton smiled wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Hamilton secretly told the driver where to take them next. A couple minutes later they where standing in front of the D'orsey. Mr. Dorrard opened the door for them, smiling.  
  
"Take your time." He said.  
  
Hamilton led Jake through the moonlight museums. Finally coming to a dark room. He led Jake to the center of the room. "Stand right here." Hamilton ran over to the light panel and flipped them on one by one. The room was flooded with light.   
  
Jake turned to survey the room, when she noticed that every photograph being displayed was of her. Dressed as a boy then as a girl. He had one photo where he split the boy and the girl and placed it together. She turned to Hamilton and smiled, "all this? When did you find the time?"  
  
"I hope there's no doubt that I love you Jake."  
  
"Never." She walked up to him wrapping her arms around him.  
  
He whispered into her ear, "Je t'aime."  
  
"I love you too, Hamilton."  
  
"Happy Valentines Jake."  



End file.
